vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
JayLove27
Jaylove27 is a Youtube vidder whom has recently started editing. His Girlfriend Clearascrystal24 (back - up: creativecrystal28) teaches him how too edit mostly and so he is a beginner whom learns something new everyday. Jalove27 real name is Jay but Jay love is a nickname given too him from friends/family due too his kindhearted nature. Jay was born Feburary 14th 1987 (Yes Valetines Day). When Jay isn't editing he does a variety of different things as well as going too college to be an earth scientist. JayLove prefers editing fandoms he grew up with during his childhood. Fandoms {Anime/Cartoons} *Pokemon * Yu - gi - oh * W.I.T.C.H *Teen Titans *Rocket Power * Rugrats / Rugrats all grown up * Hey Arnold! * Code Lyoko * Space Goofs * Angry Beavers *Aagh real monsters *Powerpuff Girls / Powerpuff Girls Z *Rocko's Modern Life * Kim Possible *American Dragon Jake Long Fandoms {Liveaction TV} *Lizzie Mcguire *Are You Afraid of the Dark ? {AYAOTD} *Goosebumps *Haunting Hour *That's so Raven *Phil of The Future *!Carly *Skins UK *The Vampire Diaries *Teen Wolf *Merlin *Doctor Who *Full House *Degrassi *NED'S declassified school survior guide *Drake & Josh *American Horror Story *Breaking Bad Fandoms {Liveaction/Cartoon films} *Little Monsters *The Sandlot *Drive - Thru *Cube Series {Cube; Cube 2: Hypercube ; Cube Zero} *Harry Potter Saga *The Hunger Games *Romeo & Juliet *Titanic *A Walk too Remember *Beetlejuice *Kill Theory *Breathing Room * Stephen's King's {IT; 1408; Shining ; Tommy Knockers;etc} *A Nightmare on Elm Street Saga {ANOES} *Pink Floyd;s {The Wall} *Friday the 13th saga *My soul too take *Ghosts of Mississippi * John Grisoms { The Cilent ; A Time to Kill} *Bruce Almighty *Beauty & The Beast *Cinderalla *The Princess & The Frog *The Lion King Saga *Hey Arnold! The Movie *Rugrats in Paris Favoriate OTP'S *Skins UK: Cook & Effy ; Sid &Cassie ; Rich & Grace ; Tony & Michelle ; Emily & Naomi *Degrassi: Spinner & Emma ; Holly J & Decan ; Paige & Alex *Teen Wolf: Derek & Stiles ; Lydia & Stiles; Allsion and Scott *The Vampire Diaries: Stefan & Elena *Full House: Teddy & Michelle; Jesse & Becky *Phil Of the Future: Keely & Phil *That's So Raven: Raven & Devon ; Eddie & Chelsey *!Carly: Sam & Freddie ; Carly & Freddie ; Sam & Spencer *Merlin: Merlin & Arthur ; Arhtur & Gwen ; Morgana & Merlin *Lizzie Mcguire: Larry & Kate ; Lizzie & Gordo ; Miranda & Gordo; Matt & Melina *NED'S declassified school survial guide: Mose & Ned ; Cookie & Mose *Doctor Who: Amy & The Doctor *Pokemon: Misty & Ash; Brook & Officer Jenny/Nurse Joy ; Pikachu & Bunnery; Jessie & James * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Nancy & Freddy ; Freddy & Kristin ; Freddy & Alice ; Alice & Dan *It {Stephen King} Bev & everyone *The Lion King: Simba/Nala ; Kiara/Kovu ; *A Walk to Remember: Jamie & Landon *The Hunger Games: Peeta & Kiatess *The Little Monsters: Kriseten & Brian *American Horror Story: Violet & Tate *Titanic: Jack & Rose *Romeo & Juliet { In this title } *Harry Potter Saga: Draco & Hermione ; Harry & Luna; Draco & Ginny; Voldermort & Bellatrix ; Tom Riddle & Ginny; Molly & Arthur ; Albus & Minerva; Tonks & Lupin; Rose & Scropious ; Harry & Hermione; Ron & Draco *American Dragon Jake Long: Jake & Rose *Rocko's Modern Life: Heffer & Rocko ; Rocko & Mrs. Bighead ; Mr & Mrs. Bighead *Kim Possible: Ron & Monique ; Wade & Kim ; Shego & Drakken ; Shego & Kim ; Gil & Ron *Powerpuff Girls: Mojo jojo & Blossom/Bubbles ; Ace & Buttercup *Angry Beavers: Treeflower & Norbet *Space Goofs: Gorgious & Candy ; Etho & Bud ; Etho & Candy/Gorgious *Code Lyoko: Odd & Sam ; Aelita & Jeremy/Odd ; Sissie & Ulrich *W.I.T.C.H : Matt & Will *Teen Titans: Raven & Robin ; Terra & Beastboy ; Flash & Jinx *Rocket Power: Otto & Reggie ; Sam & Reggie ; Reggie & Twister ; Otto & Trish *Hey Arnold!: Helga & Arnold; Phoebe & Gerald; Phoebe & Arnold ; Gerald & Helga; Harold & Patty/Rhonda ; Rhonda & Patty/Curly; Mr.Simmons & Everyone; Phil & Gertie; Sid & Rhonda ;Eugene & Sheena; Lila & Brainy/Arnie ;Nadie & Sid/Peapod kid ; Chocolate Boy/Timberly; Timberly & Arnold; Chloe & Jamie'o *Rugrats: Angelica & Chuckie ; Tommy & Kimi ; Phil & Angelcia ; Phil & Susie; Lil & Tommy; Lil & Chuckie; Didi & Chaz Editing Style {Strength's/Weakness}: *Strengths: Slow/emotional editing ; lyric match clips; masking *Weakness: effects/fast/raw editing; voiceovers Editing Inspiration: *Clearascrystal24 *CreativeCrystal28 *Megstarseedrians *Spinelli781 *TheKG2002 *CowboyHobo *LiquidHeart13 *Halfbloodprincesso *FoxyAmanda11 Studios Jaylove27 is in: *ViddingInColorStudios {VICS} Hobbies: *Video Editing ; Drawing/Coloring/Painting {Art in general} ; Photography; Swimming ; Hockey ; Playing/Shooting Pool ; Video games {Playstation 2 & 3 ; Xbox ; Nintendo DS ; The Study of Earth Science {Earth; Minerals; Rocks; Theory} ; Watching TV/Movies ; Hanging out with My girlfriend Crystal; Hanging/Chilling with friends.Reading and writing More detailed Information: *Name: Jay *Nickname: JayLove27 *Date of Birth: Feburary 14 ,1987 {Valentine's Day} *Age: 27 *Favoriate Food: Greek ; Italian *Favoriate Color: Green *Favoriate Artist: Photograph & Visual {Andy Warhol} *Faviorate Genre of Movie: Horror/Creepy/Scary *Faviorate Book: Harry Potter Saga; Hunger Games; Goosebumps; Stephen King & John Grisham Novels; A Walk to remember